The secret
by pattyfanofreading
Summary: Ignore the title, please. When a girl comes to the palace, after the war is over, Aang finds out he isn't the only one left, ans Zuko finds himself thinking about her, a lot...But what will they do when she is in danger? Read and review please! :D ZUKO/O
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey! I'm starting a new story, this one is a Zuko/oc, it's post war. I know people are gonna kill me cause I didn't even finish my two other stories, but I can promise I'm not letting any of them down ( even if my final exams are in 15 days...) I'll try to update as regularly as possible :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own avatar, what a shame :( if I did, Zuko would be with Katara, or with anyone but Mai... But I do own my OC: Nayan ( I don't think the name means anything in particular, it just sound good :D )**

**Now, enjoy!**

Chapter one :

The war was over for three months now, and Fire lord Ozai was finally defeated, his son was on the throne, but he was different, at least, she hoped so. And Nayan decided that now was the time, she had to go and talk to the new Fire lord and to the avatar. She had to tell them her long kept secret, so maybe, they would help her deal with it. The walls of the palace were getting closer, it was big, frightening, Nayan felt her heart pound, but it was time . _'I'm almost there, there is no coming back now…'_ The 16 years old girl thought, she took a deep and continued her road.

Fire lord Zuko was sitting with his friends: Aang, the avatar, and his girlfriend Katara, Sokka and Suki who were always stuck together, and Toph , the greatest earthbender ever. They were eating breakfast together, laughing about everything and anything.

"Haha! Yeah, and do you remember what happened in the boiling rock?" Sokka said to no one in particular, then he started telling them the story of how they saved Suki and Hakoda, even thought everyone knew it.

Suddenly, Zuko remembered Mai, she had helped him so much! She even betrayed Azula just to save him, and that was something! But now she was gone…her father didn't want her to stay with Zuko, even now that he was Fire Lord. He had said she was hurt enough, and decided to marry her to some noble. Zuko knew he loved Mai, but he could do nothing about that. Even his uncle had decided to stay in Ba Sing See and to rule his tea shop and play Pai-Sho all the time. Zuko sighed, he should be happy, all his friends -his new family- were there, and he was. But sometimes, he felt like something was missing, like he was alone again, and this was one of these times. Katara was observing Zuko, and she noticed her friend's strange behavior.

"Are you ok, Zuko? You didn't even touch your food." She asked , concern clearly noticeable in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not hungry" he said, standing up. "I'm going for a tour in the gardens" then he walked out of the big room. The remaining people stared at each other in incomprehension.

"Oh, let Sparky go, he'll be fine, don't worry." Toph said, getting some more food, after all, she could feel his heart beats, they were not steady, which suggested he needed time to think, about what? She didn't know. Sokka took another bit of his Fried Komodo chicken, and the conversation started again as they recalled their favorite moments before the war had ended.

Zuko was walking in the garden, starring at its flowers, but not really seeing their beauty. He was still deep in thought, having this feeling of loneliness_ 'Mai isn't coming back, I guess I have to forget about her…'_ he sighed again, this life was too different, only three months after the end of the war, and he was already finding his job too busy: he spent his time on paper work, and the rare moments he spent with his friends were the only light in his days...

"You have to let me in! Please! I need to talk with the Fire lord!" The feminine voice brought him back to the real world, he headed to the palace's door.

"No one is allowed to get in the palace without an invitation from the Fire lord!" Some guard shouted back.

"What is it?" he asked once he got there. The guards bowed as soon as they saw their Lord.

"I have to talk with you, Fire Lord, please!" She said, her eyes pleading. Her eyes…they were a strange shade of grey, and they kind of reminded him of Aang's, only she had a hint of brown that made them incredibly beautiful. Zuko couldn't help but to stare at them.

"Let her in." He said when he recovered.

"But-" One of the guards started, but he was stopped by Zuko.

"I said let her in" he repeated, his voice calm and steady.

"Yes, my Lord" The guard said and opened the huge door. The girl seemed relieved, she quickly got in, and Zuko watched her as she came closer.

She was shorter than him, her body was slender but very curvy, and perfectly harmonious, it seemed like she wasn't walking, her steps were too light. Her face was really breath taking, her big eyes, her pink lips, her small nose, and her brown – almost black- hair that fell on her shoulders in beautiful curls… Zuko tried to push the thoughts aside, she was now only inches away from him.

"Thank you, Fire Lord." She said as she bowed in respect, she didn't expect him to be that kind towards her, he didn't even know her!

"You don't have to bow." Zuko said, sounding more nervous than he wanted to. And she was more surprised than ever, _'Fire Lord Ozai surely wouldn't talk like that!'_ she thought, then she raised her head and found herself looking at his scar, wandering where it came from. Then she looked down, feeling rude for starring. Nayan could sense the fatigue rushing over her, after everything that had happened, it was a miracle that she could still stay up, and her head became heavy.

"What's your name?" He continued, noticing that there was something wrong with her, her slightly tanned skin seemed to be a little paler than just seconds before.

"I'm Nayan, sir." She replied.

"Well, Nayan, I'm Zuko" She nodded. " Be my guest, lets have a tour so you can tell me what brought you here." He started walking, but she didn't move, instead, she took her head in her hands.

"I-I don't feel so good…" She said before she collapsed in the ground.

**So? how was it? I know it's short but please review! Next chapter soon :D**

**-Patty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! here is the second chapter! It's so sad: I didn't have any review :'( is my story that bad? Please give this chapter a try. And please review!**

Chapter two:

"I-I don't feel so good…" Zuko heard her say, he hurried by her side and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Hey! Nayan! What's up? Can you hear me?" he told the girl who was laying unconscious in his arms as his face grow worried, she wasn't responding, at least, she was breathing normally "Guards!" Zuko yelled "Go prepare a room, and tell Katara to come right now!" He ordered as he stood up, still holding the girl tight, she wasn't really heavy or something, and she seemed to be just sleeping peacefully.

Zuko brought Nayan to one of the many guests rooms in hurry and lay her on the bed. Soon after that, Katara came in, worry written in all her features, and the whole team avatar was with her.

Katara instantly waterbended the liquid in a vase on the desk, and wore it like a glove, while Aang was asking who the girl was.

"Her name is Nayan, she really wanted to tell me something, but then she fainted, I don't know what happened to her." Zuko answered.

"Well, I can say she isn't unjuried, that's good, I think she's just really tired. " Katara said while playing with the girl's hair in a motherly way. "I think she needs some rest and that's all."

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

/

Nayan started to slowly wake up, she could hear voices in the room, but she didn't really know where she was, so she decided not to open her eyes and to listen to them.

"That's still weird!" A boy's voice came to her "you said she was normal, then she fainted?"

"Yeah, Sokka, it's what happened." It was Zuko's voice this time, she remembered it.

"Guys, she's awake." Onother voice. Nayan quickly opened her eyes, how could this girl know that she was awake?

"Hey!" Zuko said as he came closer. "Feeling better?" he said with a calm voice. She just nodded.

"My name is Katara, this is my brother Sokka, this is Suki, toph, and Aang." The water tribe girl said, introducing everyone. "I think you need some rest, you are really exhausted, do you want us to leave until you get better?"

"No!" She said quickly, surprising everyone "I mean, I need to tell you and the avatar something." She said, looking at Zuko.

"I'm the avatar!" Aang appeared next to her, a grin in his face.

She was now sitting in the bed " Well, I'll be short: I am an airbender." She said then looked at them, everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha, yeah, and I am a…" Sokka started before his girlfriend and his sister shot him death glares.

"She's not lying." Toph stated, and felt the girl –Nayan- starring at her, not understanding how she could do that. "Yeah, I'm blind, and I'm an earthbender who can see with my feet, I can feel the vibrations in the ground, sleeping beauty." She explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Nayan raised her brows and looked at Zuko, who nodded.

"But…it's not possible! I mean, I'm the last airbender, the fire nation killed them all a hundred years ago!" Aang said when he finally processed the information.

" I know that, and I was born here, in the fire nation. My mom always said I was just like my grandmother in every way, and well, my grandmother was an airbender too. She escaped from the eastern air temple just before the raid of the fire nation with her baby –mom- and she lived here in the fire nation, mom grow up in the capital, but she wasn't a bender of some sort. My dad is a firebender. When mom found out I was an airbender, she told me not to use my ability because of the war, but my grandmother still taught me every move she knew, I was well aware of the fact that I was one of the last of my kind, and before my grandmother died, she told me I had to wait until the war was over, and then to go to the avatar to learn some more, and possibly, become a master."

Everyone listened carefully to Nayan's little speech, and it started to make sense, but Suki was still a bit skeptical. "Can you show us?" She said, hoping the girl was not lying.

Nayan nodded, she took a deep breath, and created a small tornado, moving only a hand.

Suddenly, Aang had a big grin in his face. "Wow! That's great! I can help you with airbending, and you can stay here in the palace! You ok, Zuko?" The boy said, too optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess she can." Zuko said, in fact, he wanted her to stay so he could get to know her more.

Everyone seemed happy at the agreement, everyone except Nayan.

"What is it?" Katara said, feeling that there was something wrong with her.

"Well, it's not that easy, I also came here because I have a problem." She seemed really nervous as she started to tell them. " It started a month ago or so, and I don't know how but some people found out I was an airbender, they were earthbenders, they showed up at home one night, and started destroying everything , and I was with my parents, mom told me to escape, so I did…but I don't know what happened to them." Nayan was know crying "I don't even know if they're still alive!" she continued, trying to wipe her tears. "I have been hiding since then, and they found me once, it was two days ago, there were three of them, and I don't know how I managed to beat them, then I came here."

Everyone was in awe once more, this poor girl had gone through so much, they all wanted to help her.

"Wait, what did they look like?" Sokka asked, he seemed to be thinking of something.

"I…I don't really know, it was dark, but they were wearing green uniforms, with an insigna, a hand or something like that.

"The Daily!" Zuko and Sokka said, looking at each other. Then Zuko went next to the girl and put an arm on her shoulder "Don't worry, you can stay here, and I'm going to help you face the Daily!" She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"We are all going to help you!" Katara continued, and everyone nodded, getting closer to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said, tears in her face, but this time, they were ones of joy.

**I hope it's good, thanks for adding to alert and favouriting, but please, again, don't forget to review!**


End file.
